Moonshine 2
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash ? / Le couple de Maggie et Glenn tient bon, Daryl s'enfonce dans la détresse, constamment sollicité par le groupe , elle n'est pas un homme mais elle peut l'aimer comme tel. Lorsqu'elle comprend ce dont à besoin le chasseur Beth lui propose son aide...


**Note de l'auteur : **_On m'a demandé une suite, on m'a demandé un truc hétéro, on m'a demandé un femdom (tu te reconnaitras) et j'adore Beth, mais pas avec Daryl... certainement pas avec Daryl. Pourtant je déroge à cette règle, une fois, juste une fois ! Pas la peine de redemander, Daryl restera avec Glenn voir avec Aaron si la nouvelle saison continue comme ça ! C'est une suite de la fic Moonshine que je vous conseille avant lecture, cela dit, vous faites ce que vous voulez !__  
_

**Warning**_ : On parle de Femdom ici, c'est pas une relation hétérosexuelle normale, après tout, j'écris plus de fic hétéro depuis des lustres !  
_

_Acrystar._

* * *

**Moonshine 2 :**

_**Boucle d'or, le Chasseur et... le Nem.**_

* * *

Grâce à Dieu ou autre chose, car elle doute fortement qu'il y ait encore un dieu sur cette planète, suffisait de savoir où était maintenant son père alors qu'il lui avait voué sa vie… Beth et Daryl avaient retrouvé leur groupe. C'est dans une atmosphère de désespoir qu'ils baignaient tous aujourd'hui. Sans avenir, sans mur, sans nourriture…  
Pourtant ils continuaient en vain de s'accrocher à n'importe quel espoir…

Ses yeux fatigués contemple Maggie et Glenn se prendre la tête pour quelque chose dont elle ignore tout, mais ça ne lui fait rien, au contraire, elle guette l'instant où l'asiatique sera plus faible, sur le point de rompre pour assener son coup fatal, mais le temps passe et Glenn retourne toujours entre les bras de sa sœur et ça l'énerve.  
Depuis que Michonne était devenue une seconde mère pour Carl, elle regardait Rick lentement prendre ses aises avec la femme. Et bien qu'il aime encore sa femme, Rick s'ouvrait fur à mesure à Michonne, comme la femme le faisait pour lui et la familiarité de leur amitié nouvelle ouvrait la voie à quelque chose de plus profond. Bob et Sacha ne se cachaient plus depuis longtemps, ils étaient un couple uni et soudé malgré les difficultés. Mais son plus grand choc était de voir Tyler et Carol se rapprocher lentement et devenir un peu plus chaque jour. Voilà ce qu'était advenu de leur groupe, tout le monde semblait heureux… sauf…

\- Qui veut du lapin ? »

Daryl est le seul sur qui tout le monde compte, il enchaine les tours de gardes, les chasses, les insomnies mais personne ne se préoccupe de lui, à part elle. Beth lui décoche un sourire contrit tandis que Carol et Maggie s'occupent d'agrémenter le repas du soir. Depuis leur bout de chemin à deux, Daryl est moins solitaire et ça lui plait. Elle regarde l'homme traverser leur camp puis s'installer à côté d'elle. Ils n'en sont pas encore à dévoiler leur vie devant un feu de bois, mais Daryl ne la fuit plus. La première semaine durant laquelle ils avaient retrouvé Carl et Michonne, Daryl avait fait bande à part, certainement troublé de ce qu'il avait dit à Beth, pourtant jamais elle n'avait essayé de remettre ça sur le tapis. Au lendemain de leur soirée alcoolisé, elle lui avait simplement sourit et avait suivi ses directives sans changer quoi que ce soit dans sa relation avec le redneck. Lentement mais surement il était revenu de lui-même, lui offrir une babiole en bois sculpté, puis une cannette qu'il avait déniché dieu sait ou et enfin un soir il s'était excusé muettement de son attitude revêche. Maintenant il passait son temps à ses côtés, pas vraiment pour parler mais pour passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie. La plus part du temps Beth chantonnait en observant son animal de bois sous l'éclat des flammes, parfois il lui arrivait de discuter de tout et de rien au Dixon qui secouait simplement la tête quand elle lui posait une question existentielle. Voilà tout.

\- Je peux te parler ? »

Daryl relève le menton sur Maggie qui le toise avec un éclat indéchiffrable… Beth connait bien sa sœur et c'est pour ça qu'elle est étonnée de ne pouvoir la lire cette fois-ci. Elle se demande pourquoi elle semble si froide et passe en revue la journée histoire d'y trouver un quelconque indice sur cette drôle d'attitude mais rien ne lui vient en mémoire.  
Elle relève son regard agacé sur sa sœur lorsque la main du redneck se comprime sur sa cuisse. Quand a-t-il mis sa main sur cette partie de son corps, elle ne s'en souvient pas, mais le toucher n'est pas étrange, pas plus qu'intrusif, cette main est à la place qui lui est due car Daryl a gagné sa confiance comme elle a obtenue celle du solitaire.

\- Vas-y…. »  
\- Pas devant ma sœur ! »  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Hum ? C'est quoi le souci ? »  
\- Il est vraiment beaucoup trop vieux pour toi, j'aime pas le fait qu'il te tourne autour ! »

Beth est obligé de regarder sa sœur comme si elle avait perdu la raison, car ce qu'elle pense de leur nouvelle relation est une absurdité, Daryl lui-même se met à ricaner en secouant négligemment sa tête de droite à gauche.

\- Moi vivante et même dans un monde aussi pourri que celui-là je ne te laisserais pas faire ça, elle est à peine majeure ! »  
\- Maggie… »  
\- Beth, tais-toi, maintenant que papa est plus là, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi, Daryl n'est pas et ne sera jamais un père, je comprends l'initiative mais tu fais fausse route petite sœur, tu finiras par pleurer. »  
\- Daryl n'est pas comme ça ! »  
\- C'est certainement pas un prince charmant ! Tout ce que je vois c'est un porc dégueulasse qui touche une mineure ! »

Le ton de sa sœur est trop fort, elle a attiré le regard du groupe entier qui toise maintenant Daryl d'une drôle de façon. Beth est en rage, car elle a toujours été la gentille fille qui suit toujours les ordres, lorsque Maggie sortait par la fenêtre pour se faire un garçon, elle, elle finissait ses devoirs et chantait des cantiques, lorsque Maggie se battait avec un garçon à l'école, elle, elle restait assise à sa place en attendant qu'un superviseur les sépare. Et quand son père aimait sa sœur, elle, elle attendait son attention. Beth était toujours la plus douce des deux, mais aujourd'hui elle ne serait pas cette fille car ce n'était pas d'elle dont il s'agissait, mais de Daryl et Beth ne laisserait jamais l'homme se faire ainsi traité par sa sœur ! Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte Beth s'était déjà levé et l'enfance qu'elle gardait encore en elle, avait déjà projeté sa sœur sur le sol. La petite blonde en furie suivit Maggie sur le sol pour la frapper en défendant Daryl bec et ongle, car personne ne savait, non personne ne savait ce que l'homme cachait, ce que l'homme avait vécu et les blessures qui maculaient son cœur, son corps ainsi que son esprit.  
Si Daryl ne l'avait pas arrêté, dieu sait ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire sous le coup des nerfs, elle gesticule comme un beau diable entre le bras fort du redneck qui lui intime de se calmer, mais elle voit rouge. L'homme ne va pas par quatre chemin aussi il la repose sur le sol et lui assène une gifle, la calmant rapidement.

\- Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut, et eux aussi… je veux plus me soucier de ce que pense les gens de moi, c'est usant. Laisse couler. »

Avec ça, il prend son arbalète et disparait dans la nuit, certainement pour monter dans un arbre et garder l'œil ouvert. Beth serre son t-shirt, toisant sa sœur, mais elle écoute ce que vient de lui dire le Dixon et baisse soudainement le visage.

\- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, moi je suis pas une pute qui se tape le premier de passage et je préfère cent fois Daryl qui est un super ami que toi en tant que tuteur légal ! Lui au moins il m'apprendra à me respecter ! »

Les coups ne sont pas les seules armes, ça c'est Maggie qui le lui a appris, après avoir laissé ses mots pénétrer le cœur de sa sœur, elle redresse le visage, sourit, satisfaite d'elle à voir sa sœur perdre contenance, puis elle ramasse son cheval de bois et se rassoit à sa place.

\- Debout boucle d'or. »

Daryl lui donne un petit coup de pied, l'obligeant à se retourner dans son sac de couchage, elle geint mais ne daigne pas ouvrir les yeux.

\- J'espère que tu as dormi un peu… »  
\- J'dormirais quand je serais mort. Aller, debout, feignasse. »  
\- Ours mal léché. »  
\- Certes… »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand lorsque les mots s'agencent dans un ordre prenant une toute autre signification. Daryl a un sourire distrait, il a déjà rassemblé ses affaires et la toise d'un air tout à fait… étranger. Peut-être parce que les autres sont à leurs propres soucis et qu'ils ne les regardent pas, ou bien parce qu'il est de bonne humeur… oui, c'est la seule hypothèse qu'elle peut faire de si bon matin devant un Daryl Dixon léger et souriant.

\- Me dit pas que… non oublie ça. »  
\- Debout. »  
\- J'arrive… »

Ils ont trouvé plus au sud une galerie commerçante, un endroit pour faire le plein de nourriture… un endroit qui pourrait selon elle les abriter plus qu'une journée. Elle est là, devant tous ces adultes à les supplier de prendre le temps de considérer ça comme un possible refuge, de toute façon, comme elle le démontre par leurs mines fatigués, à courir comme ça dans la nature, dans les villes et villages ils finiront par se faire attaquer, par des walkers ou d'autres humains, mais un jour ou l'autre sans prendre de repos, ils finiront par en payer le prix fort.  
Ce prix c'est Daryl qui peine à rester debout à force de tirer sur ses réserves, elle fera tout pour le protéger quitte à se faire passer pour une gamine peu robuste. C'est Rick qui a cédé le premier à ses larmes et tout le monde décide de rester.

Nettoyer la zone leur a pris deux jours, mais le résultat en vaut la chandelle. Elle vient de passer des habits propres, le genre de tenue qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se prendre vu le prix indiqué sur les étiquettes, mais ça l'amuse et penser à autre chose qu'à survivre c'est déjà pas si mal !

\- Sympa. Je préférais la robe rose, cela dit… »  
\- Je me vois mal courir poursuivi par un zombie dans ce genre de robe… ça ferait tellement film de série Z ! »  
\- Je te fais pas dire. Y'a un rayon homme ? »  
\- Pas ton genre… c'est plutôt golden boy… T'es sûr que ce pull me va ? J'ai l'impression d'être une grosse tomate avec ça. »  
\- Affirmatif. »  
\- Bon… allons chercher une boutique qui te correspond ! »

Daryl reluque un mannequin sur sa droite, semblant se demander comment une femme peut porter une robe si près du corps et si ajourée, puis il quitte le mur contre lequel il s'est adossé, laissant Beth dans son nouveau jeans et son pull rouge passer devant sa personne.  
La première chose qu'elle a voulu lui faire passer est un pantalon en cuir que seul un biker qui se respecte oserait passer. Daryl reluque le truc rapidement mais refuse tout bonnement d'accepter ce relookage intempestif et passe soudainement à autre chose.

\- Je me demande quelle dégaine tu aurais là-dedans ? »

Un jeans et un surpantalon de cuir du genre cowboy, il note que la gamine adore le cuir, suffit de voir comment elle se colle contre lui lorsqu'il passe le veston de son frère. Il oublie vite cette observation, fronçant soudainement les sourcils.

\- Je suis peut-être un redneck et j'ai passé mon temps à chasser et chevaucher, mais je suis pas un cowboy, cesse de rêver ! »  
\- Aucun effort… je note, je note, vieil ours ! »  
\- Un truc simple suffira. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui proposer un jeans un peu fashion, le redneck a attrapé une paire de jeans noirs et un t-shirt sans manche.

\- Essaye au moins celui-ci. »  
\- Je suis plus un minet de vingt ans Beth… »  
\- T'es pas non plus un vieux bouc, essaye. »

Elle est ravie de voir que ses grands yeux bleus peuvent mettre la volonté du redneck à rude épreuve au point qu'il soupire et passe la tenue qu'elle lui a composée. Voir Daryl dans ce pantalon a de quoi lui faire plaisir surtout lorsqu'il se baisse, il met en valeur les courbes les plus intéressantes de l'homme, le haut, un peu rock est très travaillé tout en restant sobre, les pectoraux de Daryl ont épousé le tissus, ou l'inverse… là n'est pas vraiment l'importance, en fait ! Elle ne peut nier que ça va bien à l'homme qui semble se crisper devant son reflet. Elle ne le laisse pas prononcer un mot avant de lui avoir mis une paire de Rayban sur le nez et de s'amuser de son look de rock star.

\- Ca fait un peu… Comme le chanteur de Muse ! »  
\- Ca fait un peu tapette… »  
\- Et c'est toi qui ose dire ce mot ! »

Daryl n'a semble-t-il pas pris le temps de réfléchir à sa phrase car son visage passe par plusieurs émotions distinctes, entre l'aversion, la honte et la gêne, mais sachant ce qu'elle sait, Beth ne se permet pas de juger, à la place elle se rapproche et l'observe dans le miroir.

\- Si j'étais un mec, je ne dirais pas non à un type comme ça… »  
\- Mais ça c'est pas moi. »  
\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne suis pas certaine que tu te connaisses vraiment sur ce point-là. On pourrait essayer de dénicher le vrai Daryl Dixon ? Hum ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

C'est vraiment étrange de découvrir un homme de son âge comme elle le fait, mais rien de ce qui sort de Daryl ne l'indispose ou ne la rend mal à l'aise, bien au contraire. Elle sourit lorsqu'il se décrispe enfin et qu'il lève les bras en se dirigeant vers la cabine d'essayage.

\- Aller choisi ! »

Ils rient aux éclats depuis une bonne heure, seule Michonne est venue voir ce qui se passait et s'était moquée gentiment de Daryl à le voir en bermudas et une chemise hawaïenne atrocement fluo. Après avoir essayé à peu près tous les looks existants, Daryl s'était arrêté sur un pantalon en cuir noir un haut noir à manche courte moulant comme jamais. Elle lui passe une veste de jeans sonnant plutôt sur le punk et s'amuse de voir l'homme apprécier ce qu'il voit au travers de la surface réfléchissante.

\- Alors ? »  
\- Pas mal… »  
\- Sexy. »  
\- C'est pas un mot que j'aurais utilisé… sur ma propre personne. »  
\- Pourtant t'es un beau mec Daryl. »  
\- J'en viendrais presque à regretter que tu ne sois pas un homme… »  
\- Ha oui ? »

Daryl sourit simplement ce qui les relie aujourd'hui n'a rien d'une histoire d'amour, encore moins d'un truc sexuel. Elle sait bien que Daryl n'est pas attiré par elle, mais Beth ne cherche même pas ça, elle veut juste le voir heureux et s'épanouir enfin loin de toute cette pression qu'une famille entière a posé sur ses épaules. En rigolant elle sautille entre les rayons, se défait de son pull rouge et passe une chemise blanche, il lui faut un moment pour compléter sa transformation, le corps caché par un rayon d'habits, elle toise Daryl qui surélève un sourcil. Lorsqu'elle attache sa cravate et passe la veste elle ne peut retenir son rire. Elle déniche un chapeau pour cacher sa longue chevelure puis se tourne vers Daryl dans son costume de garçon.

\- Alors mon beau qu'est-ce t'en dit je suis sexy comme ça ? »

Tirant sur ses bretelles, elle lance un baiser au redneck qui se plie en deux lorsque l'attache dérape et que l'élastique fait son effet venant la frapper au menton. Beth surprise par la douleur met un moment avant de comprendre ce qui vient de lui arriver et manque de s'étouffer de rire.

\- Aller vient petit mec, les autres doivent nous attendre. »  
\- Tu y vas comme ça ? »  
\- Pourquoi pas, mais dehors je reprends une tenue plus confortable, apprécie bien le spectacle ! »

Les regards qui suivent Daryl sont d'abord étonnés puis de plus en plus insistants, surtout de la part des femmes lorsqu'il se baisse flegmatiquement amenant la peau de son pantalon à prendre la forme de son anatomie. Il y a peu de place à l'imagination ! Lorsqu'il ne prête pas attention à sa position et que tout son corps se montre tel qu'il est, tout est… relativement palpable ! C'est presque indécent de le voir ainsi et Maggie est la première à le dévorer du regard dès qu'il s'accroupie à côté de Beth.

\- Pas comme ça, tu vas te blesser. »

Elle essaye de sculpter son premier animal de bois mais elle a du mal, malgré les conseils de Daryl qui observe avec attention ses mains. Lorsque la lame ricoche sur une veine du bois et qu'elle s'entaille, il porte son doigt blessé à ses lèvres, ce qui s'en suit la chamboule à tel point que son visage est chaud comme la braise, rougeoyant de gêne lorsque le redneck se rend compte que son geste était totalement inapproprié. Il n'a pas le temps de se demander pourquoi il a glissé son doigt entre ses lèvres, mais la réponse semble aussi évidente que la stupidité du slogan publicitaire qui écorche son regard chaque matin. Il se racle la gorge, puis se lève, poursuivit par Maggie.

Elle a une vague idée de ce qui s'est passé plus tard dans la journée, surtout lorsque sa sœur commence à manquer de respect à Daryl en lui lançant des sous-entendu homophobe. Maggie n'a jamais aimé être rejetée par un homme et leur dispute prend des proportions qu'elle ne veut pas voir. Malgré Glenn et sa participation à aplanir les choses, sa sœur et Daryl n'en démordent pas jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate enfin et que tout le monde retienne son souffle.

\- J'en étais sûre ! T'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de Glenn… »  
\- Désolé, je baise pas un mec qui se satisfait d'une salope prête à le tromper à la première occasion. Genn tu devrais te demander pourquoi elle sait que je n'aime pas les filles. Tu devrais demander à ta femme ce qu'elle m'a proposé… Au moins tu peux être sûr que celle-là, elle sera jamais pour toi. »

L'homme est froid, incisif, malgré qu'il ait la main entre ses jambes, satisfait de voir que malgré sa sexualité Maggie ne puisse s'empêcher de le regarder. Une fois qu'il lui a exprimé tout son dédain, Daryl se retourne, il prend la main de Beth et se dirige vers le fond de la galerie principale dans laquelle ils ont emménagé.  
Malgré le flegme dont il fait preuve, elle sait que son mental est proche de la rupture, il n'a pas besoin de le lui dire, Daryl se laisse tomber sur ses genoux une fois qu'ils sont loin de tous et tandis que ses doigts se crispent dans sa chevelure l'homme grogne sourdement.

\- Ca va aller… »  
\- Je…. Je vais pas supporter si… »  
\- Ils ne vont pas te traiter différemment, j'y veillerais personnellement. »  
\- J'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges Beth. »  
\- Je crois que si, je crois aussi que je te le dois, car sans toi je serais morte, ou pire. Je te dois la vie et je compte bien faire en sorte que tout ce que tu as accompli jusque-là ne soit pas détruit à cause de ma sœur. »

Ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler, ils s'observent en silence, partageant plus que tous les discours que l'Homme a pu faire depuis l'aube des temps. Ses mains viennent dénouer ses doigts endoloris et puis vient le moment qu'il redoute depuis quelque jours car il ne sait pas si il doit le fuir ou l'accepter tel qu'il vient.  
Au final, Daryl ferme les yeux, acceptant le baiser qui s'en suit, il ne fuit pas devant Beth car il en est incapable. Il l'aime oui, pas de la façon dont un homme devrait aimer une femme, mais c'est bien de l'amour. Il est pliable entre ses mains et se demande même si il accepterait tous ses mots, toutes ses actions sans pouvoir les refuser. Il laisse la jeune femme mener la danse, car aussi honteux que cela soit, c'est son premier vrai baiser. Il a déposé ses lèvres sur celles de certaines filles que son frère ramenait lors de soirée alcoolisée, mais jamais aucune langue n'a découvert sa bouche de cette façon sans qu'un haut-le-cœur le prenne et ne l'oblige à couper court à la chose. Il y a tellement de douceur en Beth qu'il fond entre ses lèvres.

\- Daryl ? »

Il a du mal à revenir à l'instant présent, depuis quand Beth a quitté ses lèvres ? Il ne saurait le dire, il a besoin de revenir à l'instant présent, son instinct le lui hurle mais son esprit est brumeux, il se voile ou plutôt fuit sous les pensées qui viennent envahir son crâne.

\- Daryl… chuuut… »

Depuis quand il pleure entre ses bras, sa prise sur le corps de Beth doit être douloureux, mais elle n'essaye pas de s'en soustraire, elle lisse sa chevelure, tandis qu'il ferme ses yeux rempli d'une paix un peu déroutante.

\- T'en fais pas, je comprends. »  
\- Moi non. Je suis pas faible, ne pense pas ça de moi. »  
\- Toi ? Faible ? Qui oserait penser ça ? Ca n'est pas le cas, tu as tellement fais, tant endossé, je ne suis pas sûre qu'un autre aurait pu combattre autant. Tu me fascines. »  
\- Pourtant je… »  
\- Tu as le droit. Nom de dieu Daryl, t'es loin de te rendre compte à quel point tu as ce droit. Tu mérites que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi. Relève-toi. »

Rien ne devrait plus l'étonner, mais elle l'est. Elle a tout juste l'âge pour entrer dans cette boutique, à quelques jours près, ou mois, à moins que son anniversaire ne soit déjà passé, elle ne compte plus les jours depuis la disparition de son père. Elle passe entre les rayons, se demandant ce qu'elle cherche, ou plus précisément se demandant si elle doit le chercher. Comment pourrait le prendre Daryl ? Elle n'en sait rien. Qu'adviendra-t-il de leur amitié après ça ? Elle ne le sait pas plus, mais une force la pousse à continuer d'avancer. La pression sur elle menace de l'emporter, mais un petit canard en plastique lui rend le sourire. Elle ignorait qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de gadgets aussi… idiots à première vue ! Ce qu'elle cherche est enfin là, elle hésite encore avant d'ouvrir un emballage et de glisser ça dans son sac à dos avec tout ce dont elle aura théoriquement besoin, merci aux indications de lui rappeler la liste d'objets à prendre en plus. Daryl n'est pas une fille, ça saute aux yeux, certes, mais dans un moment comme celui-ci il est bon de lui rappeler que la mécanique n'est pas la même.

Elle n'ira pas lui en parler, entre eux, il n'y a jamais de mots, mais elle fera en sorte qu'il sache ce qu'elle a pris, qu'il le voie, car seul Daryl peut prendre cette décision, pas elle.

\- Je peux te parler ? »  
\- Glenn ? »  
\- T'es avec Daryl ou pas ? »  
\- Non, il est gay je pensais que tout le monde l'avait compris maintenant. »  
\- Il se fait pas ta sœur ? »  
\- Non… elle ne serait pas contre, mais non. Daryl tient trop à toi pour faire ce genre de choses, enfin, si bien sûr une fille pouvait l'intéresser, ce qui n'est pas le cas. »  
\- Comment ça, il tient à moi ?! »  
\- J'ai rien d'autre à dire Glenn, mais prend garde à toi, Maggie n'est pas celle que tu crois. »

Elle ne devrait pas descendre sa propre sœur comme ça, mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher, si seulement Glenn pouvait comprendre, si seulement il pouvait tourner son regard vers Daryl, alors tout irait mieux dans le meilleure des mondes. Que son père lui pardonne ce qu'elle fait, trahir la famille pour un étranger, mais justement Daryl est maintenant sa famille bien plus que Rick et sa fille, bien plus que Carl et Michonne…

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça boucle d'or ? »  
\- Pour rien. Tu crois que Dieu existe ? »  
\- Si c'est le cas, c'est un conard de première… »  
\- Je le pense aussi. »  
\- Ha ouai ? T'as changé d'avis ? »  
\- Je pense qu'on est tous des dieux, il suffit de le vouloir un peu. Je vais arrêter de me reposer sur une force invisible, je serais mon propre dieu. »  
\- Voilà de la bonne parole jeune fille. Maintenant si boucle d'or pouvait me rendre mon lit…. »  
\- Y'a assez de place pour deux. »  
\- Te plains pas que je vole toutes les couvertures ! Y'a de l'eau ? »  
\- Dans mon sac… »

Parfait, parfaitement parfait ! L'occasion était trop bonne pour ne pas la saisir ! Elle se retourne dans le nid du chasseur, laissant Daryl à ses introspections.

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

Elle délaisse Judith du regard pour observer son interlocuteur, Daryl l'a esquivé depuis cinq jours, elle n'a pas été à son encontre pour ne pas lui mettre la pression, il a du se la mettre comme un grand durant tout ce temps. Elle serre maintenant Judith contre elle, se disant qu'elle est encore trop petite pour comprendre ce dont il s'agit, elle incline la tête positivement, examinant le langage corporel de l'homme qui se gratte la nuque.

\- Tu comprends que je t'aimerais pas de cette façon. »  
\- Il n'est pas question d'amour, ni d'une histoire de cul, ce que je t'offre c'est… l'aide d'une amie, même si j'avoue que je suis la première étonnée de t'avoir proposé… ça justement. Mais je t'aime Daryl, t'es ma famille, j'ai plus de père, j'ai plus de mère, ma sœur me parle plus, toutes mes copines sont certainement mortes et mon dernier petit ami a disparu durant l'attaque du gouverneur. J'ai cru n'avoir personne vers qui me tourner, mais c'est faux. Il y a toi. Tu m'as trouvé Daryl et tu m'as montré que j'avais encore quelqu'un sur qui compter. »  
\- T'es sur que tu peux faire ça… avec moi ? De cette façon ? C'est pas rien Beth. »  
\- Et toi, tu crois que tu peux apprécier ça, même si je ne suis pas Glenn. »  
\- J'en sais rien, je veux essayer. »  
\- Moi aussi. Mais on n'est pas obligé de se presser, hein ? »  
\- Merci Beth. »  
\- De rien, aide-moi, je dois la changer. »

Cet homme gay avec qui elle ne fera jamais rien, avec qui elle ne construira jamais de vie, est présent quand elle le lui demande, il change avec elle les langes de Judith sans se plaindre ou faire une grimace comme Glenn. C'est un père qui s'assume comme tel et ça la sidère de voir Daryl aussi naturel que ça, comme si Judith passait à travers la glace de son cœur. Elle aime cette homme-là et se fiche royalement qu'il ne tournera jamais son regard vers une femme.

\- A quoi tu penses, boucle d'or ? »  
\- Toi… tu sembles plus heureux ces derniers temps. »  
\- Je suis passé du vieil ours mal léché à bébé ours, normal. »  
\- Je te vole ton lit ce soir alors. »  
\- Je vais te faire payer… »  
\- Oh tu en auras pour ton argent… »

La couleur rouge qui noie ses joues est belle, elle sied à ce visage dur, Daryl change, mais en bien, elle sourit tandis que Glenn s'approche d'eux.

\- Maggie te cherche. »

Elle ignore si c'est la vérité ou un mensonge habille, mais elle ne se fait pas prier et laisse les deux hommes parler.

\- Elle te voulait quoi ? »  
\- Elle s'est excusée, c'est ma sœur, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps et puis… »  
\- Je comprends. »  
\- Et Glenn ? »  
\- Je savais bien que tu y étais pour quelque chose. Il réfléchit à la proposition, mais je ne pense pas qu'il accepte. Glenn n'a jamais regardé un homme, jamais. »  
\- Vous verrez bien. Je sais que si il regarde du bon côté, il verra que toi, tu l'aimeras à sa juste valeur. »  
\- Hum… l'amour malheureusement ça se vit à deux. »

Lorsque Rick et Daryl reviennent de leur chasse et de la réparation de la porte de secours Daryl est las, toute la journée il a eu des obligations, des devoirs qu'il a endossé car il est toujours la personne dont on a besoin, mais là, il s'assoit et souffle, Beth lui apporte une bouteille d'eau qu'il englouti en quelques gorgées. Il ne la regarde pas lorsqu'il lui donne rendez-vous le soir dans le lieu qu'ils ont choisi d'un commun accord.

\- C'est à toi de voir. Mais je suis pas sûr que t'as envie de rencontrer cet homme. Même moi j'en suis pas sûr ! »

Elle ne répond pas, elle le laisse se lever et prendre ses distances. Il lui est déjà arrivé de vouloir devenir un garçon, plus pour pouvoir choisir sa voie et non attendre qu'on lui dise quoi faire, pour pouvoir sortir le soir, sans avoir peur qu'un mec mette quelque chose dans son verre pour lui faire du mal. Pour être une personne d'action plutôt que de se morfondre à se chercher. Oui, elle était passée par des moments obscurs… et aujourd'hui tout lui revenait en bloc.

Ne pas parler fait partie de la règle, ce qui se passe ici, n'a d'existence que dans cette pièce… Cela dit, elle restera égale à elle-même, ses doigts coulent contre le visage de l'homme à genoux devant elle, elle caresse sa chevelure, le menant vers le rôle qu'elle a endossé pour lui. Lorsque ses lèvres s'ouvrent, Beth sourit tendrement, elle le guide du bout des doigts jusqu'à la matière bleue transparente, le geste bien qu'étranger l'électrise lorsque la couleur disparait centimètres par centimètres, elle aimerait voir l'étincelle dans le regard du redneck, mais il ne la regarde pas. Il se crispe un peu, le temps de s'habituer à la présence qui s'insinue jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, sa main moite se pose sur la hanche de Beth afin de s'ancrer sur quelque chose de constant dans sa vie avant de commencer à se mouvoir. Il se demande ce qui se passe dans la tête de sa partenaire, peut-être doute-t-elle autant que lui, certainement même. Lorsque le tout semble normal, lorsque la voix de Merle se tait enfin et que son fiel ne le touche plus, son regard remonte sur la jeune femme qui l'accueille d'un sourire.  
Il voudrait lui dire ce qu'il veut, mais c'est à l'encontre de ce qu'il est et ce qu'il restera, aussi il serre ses mains contre ses doigts frais et fins, le lui faisant comprendre par un mouvement. Elle semble l'interroger du regard avant de prendre les rennes et bouger ses hanches de plus en plus rapidement. A-t-elle déjà regardé un film de divertissement pour adultes ? Possible… A-t-elle regardé les mêmes que lui, lorsque seul il osait mettre un doigt sur ce qui l'attirait ? Visiblement, car il se perd dans le traitement qu'elle lui inflige et ce n'est pas rebutant, c'est plaisant, normal, comme si sa vie n'avait eu de but que de le mener là à cet instant précis.  
Que dirait son père de le voir à genoux devant une femme, dominé et pas n'importe comment ? Ho il serait battu, mais Daryl sait encaisser, il s'en fiche maintenant, son dos n'est qu'un désert de cicatrices et de souvenirs de nuit sans lune.

Tandis que sa gorge fait place, son corps s'électrise, il sait que ce n'est pas un homme, diable il le sait, mais le sentiment est bon, pour une fois dans sa vie, il est utilisé sciemment pour une chose qu'il désire et tant pis c'est Beth, ou tant mieux, car il n'a pas à avoir peur qu'elle utilise ce pouvoir qu'elle a sur le moment, pour le blesser. Les hommes sont-ils tous comme son père ? Non… Pas Glenn, pas Rick… ce sont des hommes en qui il a confiance, mais Glenn ne le désire pas comme lui le voudrait… Beth le désire-t-elle ? La question le désarçonne car il n'a jamais pensé qu'il puisse vouloir d'une femme, mais dans son esprit être avec une femme ne ressemblait pas à ça. Il veut se rendre compte de l'effet que ça a sur elle, ses mains glissent sur son ventre sous son pull, il ressent sa peau tressaillir sous l'intrusion, la chaleur moite d'un corps qui goute au plaisir et enfin, enfin le bruit familier d'un cœur aux aguets qui tonne pour lui tandis qu'elle cherche sa respiration.  
Elle ne ressent rien, aucun de ses mouvements, pas plus que sa langue qui se familiarise avec l'intrusion ni même ses muscles se contracter sur la matière synthétique, pourtant la chose lui plait. Il l'observe onduler tel un serpent, ses cheveux blonds coulent le long de son visage d'ange. Il ne devrait pas faire ça avec la fille d'Hershel, elle a à peine vingt et un an, si jeune, si frêle, elle mérite mieux que lui, mieux que cette relation décalée que seul un looser comme lui peut lui offrir, mais la gamine a la tête sur les épaules et bien malgré l'affection qu'elle lui porte, elle ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi insensé sans le vouloir vraiment. Elle doit certainement y trouver son compte… il lui accorde au moins ça.

Maintenant qu'il la tient dans son regard sauvage, elle brise le silence d'un gros mot, puis de son nom qui n'a jamais eu dans la bouche de quelqu'un, cette note quasi sacrée. Son cœur se gonfle à cette pensée car personne ne l'a jamais aimé, peut-être que si, sa mère, mais il ne se souvient pas d'elle. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de pleurer, il se concentre sur le plaisir, sa main desserre sa ceinture, la fait dévaler chaque passant à une allure mesurée, laissant la jeune femme apprécier chaque seconde de la chose. Il bouge un peu afin de soulager ses genoux abusés. La seule chose de positif c'est qu'un homme l'aurait déjà certainement lâché à ce rythme-là, mais cette chose ne fautera pas, elle est destinée à garder cette forme et cette densité jusqu'à la fin de vie du silicone dans lequel elle a été faite.  
Certain de garder l'attention de Beth braquée sur ce qui se passe en bas, il laisse tomber la ceinture et défait le bouton de son pantalon, puis descend la fermeture éclair, frissonnant lorsque la matière arrête enfin de le comprimer. Voilà l'effet que lui fait la situation, voilà ce qu'il ressent face à Beth, exposé devant son regard, Daryl a l'effroyable idée de la décevoir, de voir dans son regard la même forme de rejet avec laquelle il a appris à vivre, mais Beth sourit plus tendrement, ses doigts se font plus pressant contre son crâne l'obligeant de l'accueillir plus profondément. La surprise et la soudaine poussée de plaisir le font gémir, comprenant ce que veut sa partenaire il pose sa main libre sur son pantalon en cuir, faisant place pour son spectacle et commence un mouvement lent.  
Sa mâchoire se sent abusée lorsqu'il laisse son corps se faire faucher par le plaisir, mais il n'est pas déçu de l'expérience. Aussitôt les doigts de Beth quittent son crâne et si elle n'avait pas était là, il se serait laissé tomber sur le sol. Il s'agrippe à sa cuisse cherchant un peu de chaleur humaine qu'il reçoit immédiatement comme si Beth savait d'avance ce dont il avait besoin… Le sait-elle ? Beth est une mère, doit-il penser à ça, après ce qu'ils viennent de faire et malgré que la gamine a la moitié de son âge ? Il s'en fiche. Il ne veut plus penser.

\- Tu veux te relever ? »  
\- Hum… merci. »  
\- Voilà. Je te tiens. »

Il voudrait lui exprimer sa gratitude, mais Beth le sait déjà et ça lui évitera de ne pas y arriver, car il n'a jamais été bon avec les mots.

Le sujet n'est pas revenu sur le tapis et il évolue avec elle comme toujours à ses côtés, pourtant ils ont refait la chose deux fois. Il est allongé la tête sur son ventre à observer Glenn travailler avec Rick.

\- Il a un beau cul, j'avais jamais remarqué. »  
\- Ouai… pas que ça d'ailleurs… »  
\- Tu l'as vu ? Comment t'as fait. »  
\- Non boucle d'or je ne parlais pas de… ça, ça ! Je parlais de sa gueule. C'est moi le gay et c'est toi qui pense qu'aux queues… »  
\- Faut bien qu'un de nous deux se dévoue ! »

Ils rigolent tous les deux, tout le monde suspecte quelque chose, mais personne ne sait vraiment ce qui se passe, que diraient-ils ? Daryl n'y pense pas, il profite de la quiétude de leur vie pour faire un break et apprécier l'appréciable.

\- Ce soir ? »  
\- Ok. »  
\- Beth… on a jamais… je veux dire, tu y trouves ton compte quelque part ? »

Elle s'attendait à cette question tôt ou tard, mais elle n'est pas vraiment prête de parler de tout ça parce qu'au final ça ne lui appartient pas entièrement, Daryl n'est pas à elle et ne le sera jamais.

\- Ca me plait bien de jouer au mec fort… »  
\- Bosse tes abdos alors. »

La tape de Daryl sur son ventre la fait crier de joie, elle essaye de le plaquer au sol de sa force, mais son corps n'est pas celui du redneck qui se défait d'elle sans le moindre souci. Il ricane en lui tournant le dos avant de lancer un truc salace en direction du coréen qui manque de rater une barre de son échelle.

Le silence est toujours d'or, mais aujourd'hui elle veut le briser, elle pense qu'elle le peut et le doit. Lorsqu'elle est allongée à la demande de Daryl et que le redneck se déshabille, elle sourit de le voir si libre avec son corps qu'il a toujours dissimulé. Il n'a plus honte de ses cicatrices qu'elle caresse tendrement. Il tique un peu, mais après un regard échangé, il prend place sur ses hanches. Elle lui laisse le temps et la tâche de se préparer pour ce qu'il lui a demandé car elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui à ce niveau. Tout est nouveau pour elle avec Daryl, pourtant elle a perdu sa virginité il y a plus de quatre ans.  
Lorsqu'il semble avoir fini, elle guide ses hanches et découvre l'homme qu'elle apprend à aimer comme il est vraiment, libre, vivant, effusif et tout à coup plus rien n'a d'importance dans ce monde de fou que le plaisir de Daryl qu'elle nourrit de ses mouvements ascendants. Elle ne saurait expliquer l'excitation qui la gagne car ce n'est pas physique, Daryl la touche à peine, mais l'homme est merveilleux lorsqu'il se perd dans le plaisir et c'est la première fois que son nom sort dans un gémissement de la bouche du chasseur.

Elle l'aime oh, elle ne peut le nier, rien à voir avec Zach ou un autre de ses anciens amours, ça dépasse même l'entendement, la façon dont elle le touche, dont elle le caresse, dont elle le contrôle, plus vite, plus lentement, Daryl se soumet à son bon vouloir et c'est un honneur de le voir l'esprit libre, pur malgré le sang et les larmes, malgré les coups et les mots déchirant. Elle se demande si Merle comprendrait de voir son frère ainsi exorciser une vie qui lui a fait plus de mal que de bien. Elle repousse à nouveau la main de l'homme car elle n'est justement pas un homme et ils ont tout leur temps, elle veut voir ce corps se perdre sur le sentier de la luxure, elle veut voir si elle peut le faire jouir rien qu'avec ça. Elle remue les hanches cherche les mouvements et l'angle qui font le meilleur effet puis elle s'applique à donner autant de plaisir que possible à l'homme qui se cambre soudainement.  
Ses doigts griffent le dos du brun qui pousse un grondement sourd. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là ? Elle l'ignore mais les muscles de ses cuisses menacent de l'abandonner et Daryl semble s'en rendre compte. Elle maudit son corps pour ne pas pouvoir continuer sur ce rythme qui plait à son partenaire, mais elle n'en peut plus.

\- Désolée… »  
\- Pas de souci, ce n'est pas une position avantageuse pour toi surtout avec ma stature, tu veux continuer, on change de position ? »  
\- Oh que oui. »

Elle devrait apprécier la vue lorsqu'il se met à quatre pattes sur le matelas gonflable grand luxe, mais quelque chose la chagrine, aussi elle le rejoint rapidement, cela dit elle lui indique de s'allonger sur le dos. Le chasseur hésite un moment mais accepte, il écarte ensuite les cuisses le temps qu'elle reprenne ses mouvements. Alors voilà ce que voyaient ses petits copains quand ils lui faisaient l'amour ? Voilà qui est déstabilisant un moment, avant de devenir étrangement familier et d'y trouver un certain plaisir lorsque les mollets la poussent à aller plus vite ou que la poigne de Daryl marque ses hanches.  
L'homme est un véritable volcan, il manque une chose, toute petite chose pour qu'il bascule, un frôlement sur son gland et Daryl hurle, un son grave qui explose dans la boutique de sextoys. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas entendu leur visiteur. Beth sourit, observant son partenaire revenir peu à peu.

\- Ça va ? »  
\- Putain, tu aurais dû être un homme Beth… »  
\- J'aurais été un sacré gay alors… »  
\- Ca m'aurait pas dérangé… »  
\- Je sais ça… Aller bébé ours, tu peux te lever ? »  
\- Je passe pas en position assise par contre. »  
\- Je t'ai fait mal ? »  
\- Non, je suis pas en sucre en plus, j'ai connu pire, comme tu sais. Cependant, ça chauffe un peu… »  
\- Je t'aide. »

Ils sont autant surpris l'un que l'autre de voir Glenn les observer avec de grands yeux curieux, Beth se pince les lèvres, elle laisse son partenaire se couvrir tandis qu'elle abandonne son accessoire et se dirige vers la sortie. Elle n'a plus rien à faire dans la vie de Daryl, tout du moins elle l'espère !

Durant deux jours personne n'a croisé ni Daryl ni Glenn, elle chantonne avec sa sœur en s'occupant de Judith, si elle a perdu un ami constant, elle regagne une sœur et ça n'a pas de prix.

\- Hey boucle d'or ! »  
\- Hey toi, ça va ? »  
\- Ouai, on peut… discuter, seul à seul ? »

Judith passe entre les bras de sa sœur, Maggie n'a pas pardonné à Daryl, mais elle ne dit rien en partie à cause de sa benjamine. Aussi, elle laisse Beth suivre le brun sans desserrer les dents.

\- Alors ? »  
\- T'as besoin de demander ? »  
\- Non, vu ton sourire, mais… bon. »  
\- Ça se passe bien, bien que ce ne soit pas facile, je manque de seins selon ces dires… »  
\- C'est vrai que t'es plutôt plate chérie ! »  
\- Je pense qu'il n'est pas vraiment à l'aise et je dois avouer que c'est réciproque. »  
\- Pourquoi, t'es dingue de lui ? »

Daryl roule des yeux, il pose ses avant-bras sur la rambarde, jetant un coup d'œil sur les deux étages en dessous, il soupire ensuite, tournant sa considération vers Beth.

\- Il est pas comme toi. Je veux dire, je me sentais en sécurité avec toi, avec lui c'est pas pareille. »  
\- Il te fera jamais de mal. »  
\- Je sais ça. On a pas la même complicité, il voudrait une fille avec nous… »  
\- Maggie ? »

Daryl lui lance un regard qui veut tout dire, elle hésite un peu, caresse son avant-bras puis vient se caler entre ses bras, glissant par la suite ses doigts le long de sa nuque. Il rigole ensuite regardant le restant de leur famille distraitement.

\- Le jour où je la laisserais m'approcher, il sera temps de me mettre une balle dans le crâne, boucle d'or. J'ai jamais pu te rendre la pareille, Glenn sait et aime toucher une femme… »  
\- Ma sœur va me tuer, te tuer et décapiter Glenn. »  
\- Qu'elle essaye… »  
\- Tu… es certain que tu veux de moi dans votre couple ? »  
\- T'as toujours eu ta place auprès de moi Beth, je l'ai juste pas compris avant. J'aime pas les femmes, je les aimerais jamais, mais toi, t'as fait un truc impensable, pour moi. »  
\- J'ai rien fait Daryl qu'une amie ne ferait pas pour la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde. »

Le brun sourit tendrement déposant un baiser sur sa tempe, il sent Glenn s'approcher d'eux, les mains dans les poches de son nouveau sweat à capuche l'asiatique les regarde discrètement puis observe Beth, la main de Daryl glisse sous son chemisier, amusé par la réaction du coréen à l'image qu'ils offrent.

\- Ça te plait ? »  
\- Hum ! Alors ? »  
\- C'est à boucle d'or de voir, mais je te préviens Glenn, j'aime pas trop partager… »  
\- J'ai bien compris, vous deux ou rien du tout. C'est juste… c'est la petite sœur de mon ex… c'est… étrange. »  
\- Depuis quand tu n'aimes pas partager ? Pas avec moi en tout cas… »

Daryl remet ses rayban sur son nez, s'éloignant de la rambarde en tirant Beth par la main, Glenn inspire profondément et les suit. Il a fait des trucs bizarres par le passé, mais ça jamais et si la présence d'une femme le rassure ça ne veut pas dire que ça se passera mieux… Il ne peut nier que Beth fait du bien au redneck et qu'il aime le voir évoluer avec assurance et ce sourire encore un peu étranger. Daryl est bel homme, seul Beth a vu la valeur de ce gars, pas lui, pas Rick, juste Beth et il est heureux qu'elle ne soit plus exclue de l'intimité du brun, même si il préfère les hommes, il aimera toujours Beth d'une façon qu'il ne peut vraiment comprendre, mais c'est ainsi et ça ne lui fait rien, peut-être parce qu'il n'aime pas réellement le sudiste, il le découvre encore, il fait face à sa masculinité, mais ce qu'il découvre lui plait. Et puis, il relativise, c'est plus facile en sachant que le chasseur est plutôt un dominateur passif et ça lui convient bien !

\- Bruce Lee, grouille sinon on commence sans toi ! »  
\- Je suis… »  
\- Coréen je sais, mais active bol de riz. »  
\- T'es franchement un sudiste à la con quand tu t'y mets. »  
\- Tu me feras taire quand j'aurais ton nem dans la bouche ! »  
\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments… »

Il ne s'agit pas véritablement d'amour, ni de cul d'ailleurs, ils apprécient peut-être les derniers moments de quiétude qu'ils peuvent obtenir, après avoir pleuré, erré, souffert de la perte d'êtres chers. Ce n'est pas une rédemption c'est leur façon d'avancer, d'avoir l'envie de survivre et d'avoir une raison de courir lorsque tout s'écroulera autour d'eux…

* * *

2015


End file.
